


Fangirl

by Eve1978



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fangirl, Feels, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie takes the tube back to her hotel in London after a failed attempt to meet her favorite actor Tom Hiddleston, but maybe luck is on her side after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl

Maggie rushed down the stairs onto the platform where a train was already waiting, she quickly slipped inside and let herself sink down onto the empty seats and let out a heavy sigh while she covered her face with her long scarf. The quiet down here was a welcome change from the lively and loud city above ground but somehow it made her heart feel even more heavy.

It was over, she had been counting down the days to this night for months and now it was suddenly gone and…it had all been nothing but a huge disappointment.

She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes while the doors closed and the train started moving.

 What had she really expected? It had been a stupid idea from the start, it was something teenage girls did, stand in line for hours to catch a glimpse of their favorite actor and even travel to another country for it? It was insane and not something a grown 30 year old woman was supposed to do, if she had told her colleagues the real reason for her days off work they would have laughed in her face.  
And they would have had every right to! 

She had been foolish, the whole thing was silly and that was exactly what she felt like right now, a stupid silly fangirl that cared way too much about a man that didn’t give two shits about her. 

Thinking about it made her even more angry, but it wasn’t the anger that bothered her right now, it was the feeling of loss, she seemed to have lost something she never even had to begin with and it filled her with a deep emptiness.

She hadn’t even managed to get close to him, the crowd had been wild and endless, and every single fangirl there had been louder than she was, screaming his name and waving their phones at him as if their life depended on it, grabbing his attention while she just stood there.     
She wasn’t even sure what she had wanted from this night. To say hi and thank him? Or just to be able to look into his eyes and see that charming smile with her own eyes, maybe even hear him say her name just once? Or did she dream about getting one of those infamous hugs?  

Of course she did, truth was she had dreamed of all those things, and in her dream that’s exactly how tonight would have happened: she would have been right there in the front row when he would make his way over to her, they would share a smile, he would ask her name and she would ask for a hug and of course he would say yes, hug her tight and look into her eyes one last time before he moved onto the next fan.   It would have been a small meaningless moment for him but to her it would have meant the world. 

In reality she would have settled for just being able to give him her letter, which of course didn’t happen either. She was clutching the hand written pink letter against her chest while he was coming closer, but as he was about to reach the fences he was pulled away by a security guard and rushed off into the building. 

And just like that the dream was done, that was it, his small cameo in her life was over before she even realized he was there. She never even stood a chance.

She didn’t regret coming to London, how could she? She had fallen in love with the city during her week here, but there was no denying he was the real reason she came and saved up the money. It’s not like she had the budget to do this every year, this had been her chance, she wouldn’t get another one.

That sudden realization brought tears to her eyes. Great, as if she hadn’t wasted enough of her feelings on him she was also going to cry now? 

She tried to calm herself down and stop the tears, fully aware that she was overreacting but unable to stop it anyway. 

The doors of the train were opening and closing again, apart from her and an old man at the end of the coach and a man rushing through the doors last minute, the whole train was empty.

She closed her eyes again, trying to block the tears. It didn’t matter, none of this really mattered, at the end of the day her life wouldn’t suddenly get better because Tom hugged her, it’s not like he has magical healing powers or anything. The thought made her smile through her tears.   

And yet his hug was all she could think about.

She shrugged her shoulders to try and get rid of those thoughts, she was just going to go back to the hotel, order room service and maybe have a nice dream of him, at least she would always have her dreams, nobody could take those from her. Maybe in her dream this night would happen exactly like she envisioned.

She had one more day left in London, she was not going to waste it by crying over what was done, she would try and make the most of it.

The whole wish to meet him was always about her, she was aware that he met hundreds of fans on a night like this, she would be nothing but a face in the crowd, he would look at her and forget her as soon as he looked away. 

So she didn’t really get to meet him, or tell him how thankful she was, how he inspired her so much, that she was stronger now because of him, that her life was changed because of him and she just wanted him to be aware of that.   
It was all right there in the letter, the letter he would never read.  

In one last attempt she had managed to give her letter to that blond guy with the glasses that was always hanging around Tom. She wasn’t even sure if he was really a part of Tom’s entourage as he was still outside after Tom had left, but he seemed to be receiving gifts from other fans so she followed their lead, hoping that by a really long shot the letter would make it’s way into Tom’s hands.

Oh stop dreaming, she urged herself, your letter is somewhere in a bin outside of the theatre you foolish git! Let it go, let him go.

She opened her eyes in a heavy sigh and looked up to check how many stops were left when her eyes noticed the man sitting in front of her. She would have recognized him by just his legs…

He must have gotten on at the last stop while she wasn’t watching.

For a moment she was completely overtaken by panic followed by denial, this could not really be happening! How was he here right in front of her, close enough to touch, when he had been completely out of her reach all night long, protected by several fences and security members?   
It was the most surreal experience she had ever had and she could feel her heart race.  

The suit from earlier that night was replaced by a jeans and his by now famous blue hoody, hiding his hair underneath except for some errand curls peaking out. He had a book and some papers with him on his lap, his long legs were stretched out in the small passage between them, if she moved her foot a little to the left in front of her she would be touching him. 

She must have been staring but he didn’t seem to notice any of it, his head was down and focussed on the papers he had with him.

Maggie was unable to move let alone talk, her brain was in overdrive, telling her to snap out of it and say hi to him. Yelling at her that the universe doesn’t just hand out second chances like this and she should make use of them.

But her body refused to move and when he suddenly looked up and their eyes met, the only reaction she managed was to quickly look the other way, hoping her flushed face wouldn’t give her away.

When she finally dared to look back at him after several minutes he was looking down again, he seemed to be reading something. 

It was only then that she noticed the letter in his hands. It was pink, not a bright pink but a soft salmon pink with small white roses on the side. She recognized it instantly since she had been staring at it for hours on end trying to put her thoughts onto it.

Her heart was ready to burst out of her chest, he was holding her letter! 

Those long delicate fingers brushed the paper that had been in her hands all day. His eyes were absorbing her words and her handwriting, his mind was processing her thoughts right now…and he was smiling.

Even if she had wanted to look away now she was no longer able to. The smile stayed on his face as he continued reading, even while the train stopped and two more people stepped inside he didn’t even look up. Maggie’s eyes stayed on him and his eyes stayed on her letter. 

A more serious look on his face all of a sudden, she knew which part this was, he ruffled his hair and let out a deep sigh. Was that a look of sadness on his face? His eyes looked up for a few seconds, not looking at anything or anyone but lost in thoughts before returning his attention to her letter. There was the smile again, even brighter and wider than before, she could even hear a little chuckle coming from him now. 

He kept staring at the letter for several more minutes, Maggie was sure he must have read everything by now but his attention was still solely on the piece of paper in his hand, her words in his hand.

Her mind was starting to scream again, say something, get his attention. This is me, that letter is mine, I’m the woman that just made you smile, it’s me.

I made Tom Hiddleston smile...

But what more would she say to him? Everything she wanted to tell him was in that letter.

She couldn’t help the smile on her face and she quickly tried to cover it up by pulling up her scarf in front of her face, but her sudden movement caught Tom’s attention and his eyes now looked directly into hers. Oh shit…

Pretending to be cold she kept the scarf in front of her mouth while she kept her eyes locked with his. He must have seen the smile in her eyes because he returned it, giving her that soft familiar little smile she had seen so many times on the screen of her laptop.  
She had always been aware that his eyes were mesmerizing but feeling them on her like this was more intense than she even imagined.  She was glad to be wearing a red scarf, hoping it would cover up the red on her cheeks.

Why was he still staring at her?

Just when she was working up the nerve to lower her scarf she caught him looking up at the stops while he gathered his things. He was getting off. No, please not yet! 

Her heat sank again, she would have given anything to just be able to sit there for a little while longer, just stare at him from a distance and maybe steal another smile. But he was already up from his seat.

She lowered her scarf, showing an unmistakeable look of disappointment on her face. She looked up hoping to catch a last glance at him, expecting to find him by the door but he was suddenly standing right in front of her, reaching out his hand to her.

All she managed to do was gasp and then luckily her body took over. She gently put her hand into his, trying not to faint when he carefully helped her stand up, bringing her face up to his. 

‘I saw you earlier,’ he then spoke. His voice was like silk, enticing but calming at the same time and she felt her nerves sink a little bit.  
‘Yes,’ she managed to speak.   
‘The girl with the red scarf and the pink letter,’ he then explained while he showed her the letter,’ I remember you, this is yours.’  
 She stared at him in surprise and shock, he remembered her? 

‘Maggie,’ he spoke her name and it was as magical as she had dreamed it would be,’ you’re Maggie.’  
‘And you’re Tom,’ she said and she smiled shyly at her obvious statement.

He was still holding her hand when the train neared it’s stop, she just wanted to stop time and stay here in this moment, with him and his hand on hers but she knew he would be gone within seconds and she couldn’t think of anything more to say to him.

‘Tom,’ she then stuttered,’ I…just…want to ask you…’

Before she could finish her sentence he took her words from her by putting his strong arms around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest. 

This time her body didn’t need time to adjust, she immediately put her arms around his waist and hugged him back, her face nuzzled just below his neck, his scent and the feeling of his arms around her was intoxicating. For a moment she worried that she might be overstepping some boundaries but he just tightened the hug and held her in his arms while the train doors opened.  
‘Thank you,’ he whispered into her ear and before she could answer him he slipped from her arms and out of the train. 

All she could do was watch the doors close in front of her while he walked away on the platform, leaving her with goosebumps and a racing heart while she sank back down into her seat and tried to process what just happened, a ridiculously happy smile on her face. 

‘No, thank you, Tom,’ she whispered and she buried her face into her scarf again, not to hide this time but to let out a very loud satisfied scream.


End file.
